UN INGENUO, UN IGNORANTE
by Ashamtly
Summary: Arturo sigue siendo un ignorante por elección propia, aquel que es noqueado cuando es conveniente y despierta justo después de la acción...


Bueno, soy nueva escribiendo en Merlín, pero he leído muchos fics jeje ^^ y solo he visto hasta la mitad de la segunda temporada así que bueno, no sé que tan bien escriba esta historia.

Sé que tengo otros fics en desarrollo pero…, no pude evitarlo ToT, mi musa no me dejaba en paz, pero como estoy muy ocupada con la Universidad y mi trabajo, entre otras cosas, mi musa y yo decidimos comprometernos (fue difícil u.u) y al final de cuentas escribí este One-shot (ya tenía tiempo queriendo escribir este fic). Así que espero que le guste, y pues cualquier comentario o sugerencia lo agradeceré, ya que no estoy muy segura de que Arturo este en carácter jeje.

**Diclaimer: **Merlín no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, pero Bradley Jame SIII… jeje ^/^ (es broma jeje), bueno sin más aquí voy.

**UN INGENUO, UN IGNORANTE**

A veces e preguntaba si su amigo… más bien sirviente (pese a que le gustaría poder llamarlo amigo, cosa que jamás confesaría), creía que en verdad era tan… ingenuo.

En ocasiones, solo en ocasiones de debilidad, cuando se permitía contemplar las cosas con profundidad y se daba el lujo de sumirse en los sueños de cómo sería la vida sí…, solo en esos momentos en que lo embargaba entre ratos la melancolía; se preguntaba si es que acaso todos lo veían como un tonto…, un bufón; sí realmente creían que lo engañaban.

Muchas veces el reino entero parecía olvidar que toda su vida había sido dedicada a estudiar y entrenar, para aprender cómo proteger, servir y reinar.

Arturo no era tan ingenuo, lo supo desde el principio, desde antes de haberlo siquiera visto, podía sentirlo en el aire, aquel chico…

Siempre había sido así, o por lo menos desde que podía recordar, aquellas señales jamás lo abandonaban: el cambio en el aire, el hormigueo que recorría su cuerpo, y aquel exceso de energía que envolvía a todo su ser y difícilmente podía contener; todos ellos síntomas que se manifestaban para indicarle sin lugar a dudas, que había magia cerca.

Ciertamente al principio le tomo tiempo entender que era lo que le pasaba, porque se sentía de aquella forma, sin embargo con el paso de los años lo entendió, la magia era la causante.

Por un tiempo creyó que se trataba de una especie de alergia, alergia ala magia, que gracioso; incluso en una ocasión considero hablar de su problema con Gaius, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Algo más fuerte que él mismo lo detuvo, además de que pese a su corta edad, sabía que no podía contarle su secreto a nadie o de lo contrario su padre… no quería siquiera imaginar lo que le haría.

Ocasionalmente tenía la sensación de que aquel problema, no era una enfermedad, sino parte de si mismo, la magia (pese a no poder utilizarla) era parte de él o… más bien él era parte de ella.

No era algo que pudiera explicar, simplemente así era, así lo sentía.

Con el tiempo…, aprendió a ignorar aquellas sensaciones (después de todo no eran muy útiles, no podía determinar el origen de la magia, solo sentirla a su alrededor, salvo ciertas excepciones), se acostumbro a ignorar aquellos indicios que le decían… que había magia en el aire.

Se acostumbro por necesidad, sobre todo en vista de que Camelote (pese a los esfuerzos de su padre) seguía llena de ese "mal"; aquel mal que desde pequeño le habían enseñado, solo causaba sufrimiento, que destruiría al reino y podría arrastrar cualquier alma al infierno. Sin embargo una pequeña parte de si mismo a pesar de saber que su padre era más sabio de lo que él sería jamás, no podía evitar dudar de estas acusaciones; después de todo cómo algo tan maravilloso podía ser fuente de maldad, como es que aquella sensación que claramente podía sentir emanaba de Gaius y Morgana (y que tanto le recordaba a su madre) podía ser una abominación; sobre todo cuando esta sensación provenía de estar tan cerca a ese mal, lo hacía sentir reconfortado, cálido y lleno de vida.

Sin embargo por su propio bien y salud mental, aprendió a dejar pasar de largo aquellos signos que solo él podía percibir; por su propio bien y el de aquellos a quienes amaba (que tanto le recordaban a la madre que nunca conoció pero siempre extrañaría).

El príncipe Arturo se hizo ciego ante cualquier cosa que le indicara que… eso existía dentro del reino o el castillo, así pasado los años tal vez, solo tal vez aprendería a verla como la amenaza que su padre insistía era, y no como aquella fuerza capaz de ser usada para el bien que él se negaba a dejar de ver.

Arturo se volvió un ingenuo, un príncipe despistado que parecía no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, un mocoso real (como diría su futuro sirviente), que molestaba a aquellos que debía (y quería, como quería) servir y proteger, con su grupo de caballeros (solo de nombre) brabucones (su verdadera identidad); para poder deshacerse de aquellas sensaciones que sin importar cuantos años hubieran pasado, aún lo embargaban, que no lo dejaban en paz, que seguían fastidiándolo.

El príncipe trato con todo su ser de convertirse en un cretino, para no tener que seguir sintiendo que al fingir, le estaba dando la espalda a una parte de si mismo; para ya no sentir la culpa que lo embargaba cada vez que permitía que su padre ejecutaba a gente que podía ser inocente; ser un cretino le ayudaba a desvanecer sobre todo la culpa que sentía cada vez que sus pensamientos iban en contra de su rey. Ser un cretino resultaba mucho más sencillo.

Y entonces sucedió…, llego el día que sin saber o comprender, tanto había estado esperando.

Ese día los "síntomas" fueron casi imposibles de ignorar, eran más fuertes e insistentes que de costumbre; algo había cambiado en Camelote, algo sumamente poderoso había llegado al reino, pero extrañamente a pesar de la ansiedad que esta presencia le provocaba, no sentía miedo alguno, s todo lo contrario, por primera vez desde que podía recordar, se sentía protegido, a salvo…

Por eso lo supo en cuanto lo vio, aquel chico, Merlín… era quien desprendía aquella sensación; y por eso lo provoco, lo humillo, porque aquella sensación era molesta, porque nunca antes se había sentido así y no sabía cómo actuar ante ello, como reaccionar; porque el siempre era el protector (era su deber) y no el protegido (a pesar de que la posibilidad de serlo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo llenara de calidez).

Así que Arturo era un ingenuo, un despistado que no lograba entender como Merlín termina tan rápido con sus deberes, como es que sabe tanto de criaturas mágicas o hechicería.

Arturo no sabe nada, absolutamente nada sobre el padre de Merlín o del Dragón; el príncipe es un ciego y sordo en cuanto a todas estas cosas, un príncipe consentido cuyos únicos atributos son su titulo, fuerza y apariencia; ya que el admitir saber más de lo que todo el mundo cree significaría tener que entregarla y contar la verdad sobre sus pesadillas, entregarlo y decir la verdad detrás de sus acciones, significaría tener que mentirle a su rey, traicionarlos o traicionarlo, enviarlos a la hoguera o defraudar a su padre una vez más.

Arturo sigue siendo un ignorante por elección propia, aquel que es noqueado cuando es conveniente y despierta justo después de la acción; pero aún así no puede evitar preguntarse asimismo sí acaso todos a su alrededor en realidad creen que es tan fácil engañarlo, que es tan tonto de verdad.

En momentos de debilidad, no podía evitar preguntarse y temer cuando es que toda esa charada se va derrumbar.


End file.
